A Different Heir The Selection
by Mockingjay Songs
Summary: America and Maxon have a son instead of a daughter. When the castle is attacked, they send the prince into the country. Find out what happens when he goes through his Selection! Yeah... so the prince goes back to the castle and he has his own selection, just to clear that up. This is my first story! Tell me what you think!
1. prologue

**First Story guys! (Kind of angry because my first upload got deleted.) Let me know what you think!**

 **I DO NOT own the Selection. My mind is not** ** _that_** **brilliant. ;P**

Prologue

America and Maxon had a son. The public did not know the babe's name, as he was not expected to live for long. When the child was four months, there was an attack on the castle. It was, of course, the Southerners. This, was their... most, reserved attack. No guards died. They were simply maimed or put close to death. There were no causalities that day, though there _was_ blood everywhere, the most horrific thing was set, on the garden windows. Outside, the Angeles sun was setting over the garden, creating a relaxing glow. So, unlike the inside of the glass doors. The sun cast a, relaxing glow, which caused the scarlet lettering to reflect a soft pink over the bloodied walls and floor. It was a blood note, being reflected over the bodies that lay in the blood, unable to get medical attention at the moment. The not read, _The monarchy will end when we take your son. Be prepared._ To give off the right effect, the rebels smashed the windows and cut the power. When America and Maxon heard of this, decided to send their son out into the country. Their frail, not-supposed-to-live son, who was four months old, out into the would think that America would send her child to Carolina. No. She would not do that. It would be too obvious. She sent him to Lakedon, which was, down south, and the province right next to the rebel camp. They did this, and told the country that their son, had, died. Only the boys parents and his "parents" knew his name and location. He would grow up a five, like his mother, but soon, too soon, he would have to have a Selection of his very own.

 **That is it for the prologue, so let me know if it stunk. Um... Oh! Yeah. Kay, so, if anyone wants to know what happens next, and its only one or two people, then I'll write the story for you and tie it up with not too many frayed strings. I enjoy writing, so I'll probably publish anyway, but let me know what you think. I'll take some suggestions, but I might not use all or many of them. ( I've kinda got an idea of where this is going.) Anyways, give me some feedback and I will try to adjust.**

 **-Ali**


	2. Chapter 2

_Evelyn POV_

 _I've known him since second grade. Hated him since then too. So_ _why_ _do I like him now?_

As I wait, I remember the time he left back in fifth grade, when I didn't care, and last year when I did. He made it seem like he had to run a country, I mean he always came back, but I still missed him, and I'm still kind of angry at him for leaving me last year. He began climbing up the ladder to the tree house, I could hear him. He told me he had news, so I told him, "At the tree house." He made his way next to me, and simply stated, "I'm not coming back this time." He fidgeted, letting me know there was more, but I could quite honestly care less about the other thing.

"WHAT?!" I shout. "But, but, you promised. Last year was either the last time or you wouldn't be gone forever. You were supposed to graduate, and then me, and then..." I trail off, I don't know if he loves me that much, or if he even likes me. "And then happily ever after?" He teases. I glare. He doesn't understand how much this is going to hurt me. He'll be gone within a month, he always is after he tells me, but this time, he won't be back, not ever. I recall that time when I was in seventh grade, and he was in eighth. It was the last week of school, and I knew I had to do this, because I wouldn't see again him till high school. I'd said, "Nate, come here." He looked kinda confused, but, rightly so. I'd never really taken an interest in any guy before. I mean there was- no. I liked that guy, but he was a butt. Anyway, I pulled him into the gym, away from ears. "I..." _How can I tell_ you _this if I could barely tell Louisa?_ I asked myself. "Evelyn, if you aren't going to tell me, then I have to head upstairs." He began to turn. "NO!" I grabbed his wrist tight."*ahem* no." I loosened my grip. His expression said, 'I thought boys had _cooties_?' 'I thought you _hated_ me?' "Umm...OK" I said to the air. I pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. I started to write because I COULD NOT _say_ this to his face. _I like you._ The note said. He raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He asked. I nodded. "As in..." _I like_ _LIKE_ _you. "_ Oh. I- I like you too." We stood there a minute before I put my phone number on the back. He took the paper, he looked at me, and I could see that his eyes held so many questions, but he walked off. Without a word. Had I done something wrong?

I hiked upstairs. "Louisa, why didn't you tell him?" I asked, exasperated. " _N_?" I nodded. "Did _you_ tell him?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows. I shook my head. She frowned then looked behind me. I followed her gaze, it was _N_ indeed. I blushed and said, "I wrote it, and gave him my number." She squealed, she shipped us alright.

"Happily ever after with adopted kids and cats." He corrects himself. I smile. He honors the fact that I wish to not have my own kids. I _will_ die alone. I'll die alone with my many cats, my secrets, and my story to shrivel away and follow me.

I shimmy down the rope ladder, he follows me and hugs me from behind. "Where?" I ask. He doesn't answer. I knew he wouldn't. He just holds me tighter, not willing to let go. Because, he knows, if he lets me go, he won't get me back again. He did that last year, and the only reason I came back to him was because he said no more traveling/moving/whatever!

He was gone within a month (What did I tell you?!) And he left me with a million kisses to cry over, and a million reasons to worry, and a million reasons to NEVER EVER be actively a part of life again. "I love you." He'd said. I'd held it together up until that point. I loved him too, but I couldn't seem to form the words around the lump in my throat. He'd never told me this before, why did he do it now? To leave me with a broken heart? Left to pick up the mess he made on my own?

What did he have to leave for anyway? We're both fives... whatever.

About six months later, the prince was back at the castle, which left the public wondering where he was for 19 years. The first thing he had to do as prince was, the Selection, poor guy. He HAD to find a wife. Anyways, I decided to sign up, after all, I'm almost eighteen. I wonder what _he_ would think. **_NO_**. He's **_gone_**. **_NEVER_** coming back. He **_left_** you. Sign up, cross your fingers. So, I signed up and crossed my fingers. Two Fridays later, they would announce the selected.

The prince still hadn't shown his face on the report, but, thirty-five girls did. Aurora Rose-drop, 3. Serena Fisher, 4. Yada, yada, yada, yada, yada, Evelyn Maxwell, 5. Yada, yada, yada, yada, wait, WHAT?!


	3. Chapter 3

Nathaniel POV

I'm not allowed on the report until the selected get here, but I am allowed to watch in my room. Girls, more girls, Evelyn Maxwell,5. I dropped the remote. Why had **_SHE_** signed up?! I mean, yeah, I left her, but...oh. I didn't ever really _tell_ her where I was going. And _none_ of these girls know who I am yet. I look at her picture, she wore sad eyes and tried to cover it with a "plastic smile". She looks gorgeous, she should be a 2, so she can model, but she can't fool me.

After the Report America and Maxon rush in. Before they can say anything, I say, "I'm already in love with one of them. Can we just cancel this entire thing?" "Impossible!" Maxon exclaims. "You don't _know_ any of them. You can't _possibly_ fall in love _that_ fast." America says. She looks flustered. Did she _really_ think I was paying attention during _any_ of that? "Amer- Mom," I start. "I grew up with one of them. I had to leave her, she, _was_ my girlfriend." I say, blushing. America looks furious. "We told you not to take any interest in _any_ of them!" She shouts. "You can't stop feeling things for certain people." Maxon retorts, giving her a pointed look. "It doesn't matter anyway." I interject. " She probably hates me, _again_." "Again?" Maxon inquires. "When I left in eleventh grade, without giving her a warning, she was pretty angry. She only just started trusting me, when," "When you had to leave. Aww, honey." America says, wrapping me in a hug. "I told her I loved her when I left," I continue. "And I could tell she loved me too, but she didn't _say_ it. She was too busy wetting my shirt." I say with a smirk. "Why would she enter if she loves, or, loved you?" America asks, staring up at me. I tower a good foot over her, and I have quite a few inches on dad. "Because," I start. " She wants to maybe find someone who will love her, I could tell she couldn't really believe me when I told her. And, she wants to feel, protected. She's not scared of much, so the few things that do scare her, definitely," I think of the words. "Make her paranoid?" Maxon guesses. I nod. Evelyn Esther Maxwell is deathly afraid of the dark, because, she can't see as it is. She is afraid of not being loved, not being enough, and not being respected. She is horrified at the thought of being in the spotlight, even though when she gets on stage, she's a natural. _I_ am now afraid of not being enough for _her_ now, because, Lord _knows_ she will be pissed like _crazy_ when she sees me again. "Well, she will probably need to warm up to you again, and I know how hard this is. If you ever need help with this, just ask me, or your mom. She knows how women act." Maxon says, rolling his eyes. "Good luck my son." And, with that, my parents walk out.

And the countdown begins. 2 weeks will end up going by in a blur. "Sir, pink, or silver? Blue or mint? Pancakes, or french-toast?" I don't know, I'm not a girl. And the only girl I can think about, is the one who told me that, if she ever went to college, she'd want to major in acting and design. The one who had our future all embarrassingly planned out. The one who no longer loved me. What could I do? It's not like I can neglect my country. The weeks dwindle down to just a few days, with more stress piled on with each day. Thirty-five girls will be invading my sanctuary, while only one is welcome.


	4. Not An Update

Okay... it's been over two years...

I apologize.

I'm going to rewrite what I have done so far, and then I'll continue on with the story.

The chapters will be longer, the plot more explained and defined.

I've been on Wattpad a lot now, (CimerianSparrow) though I don't really write there because I don't want some of the people I know judging me.

So I think I'll write on here, get it all done, and then post t to wattpad at a later date.

Again, I apologize for abandoning the story.


End file.
